warriors_catsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Марта фи
Приветствие для участников. Всем привет! Я Лунная Звезда, старшая откатчица или целительница Коты-воители вики. Я могу одним щелчком отменить не правильные правки. Отменяю правки только когда добавляют ложную, не правильную информацию и если над статьёй поработали вандалы. Я автор русских Списков племён. Да и прибудет с вами Звёздное племя! 'Английский язык: ' Hello everyone! I'm Лунная Звезда (Moonstar) senior rollbacker or medical cat of this Wiki. I can one-click to cancel not correct edits. Cancel edits just add when false, not correct information and if the article worked vandals. I am the author Russian Allegiances. Yes and be with you Starclan! Воинский закон ЛП и СП #Не переступать границу соседнего племени, без особой надобности #Кот может дружить с котами из соседнего племени, но сохраняя верность родному племени. #Котёнок становится оруженосцем в возрасте 7 лун #Первым едят старейшины, королевы, которые ждут котят и котята, после оруженосцы и воины. #Предводитель должен есть самым последним #Не нападать на другое племя, из-за не хватки дичи #В случае смерти предводителя, самый старший глашатай/глашатая заменяет его #Предводителя должны слушатся каждый кот, так как его слово - закон #Доблесный воин не убивает побеждённого соперника, это делается только если противник поставил себя вне закона #Воителями становятся в 19 лун #Глашатаем может стать кот старше 21 луны #Старейшинами становятся только по желанию, кота или кошки #Целители на территориях племён - не прикосновенны #Целители могут собирать травы только на своей территории, исключением является если половина племени заболела. Целитель может либо попросить травы у соседского целителя или взять разрешения на сбор трав на чужой территоррии. #Раз в луну проходит Собрание племён (в полнолуние), в это время работает Священное перемирие. #Целители не могут иметь котят #Целители так же собираются раз в луну (в новолуние), у Ночной поляны. Список дел: * Сделать подробную биографию Берёзовика * Дополнить статью: Стань Диким!/Содержание глав Достижения для меня 4000 правок Лунное племя 'Основатель: 'Лунокрылая (после - Лунная Звезда) и Пёстрогрудка 'Глашатаи: 'Шипастый, Мотылька (Mothtail), Рощица (Groveface), Ельница 'Воины: ' Черногривка, Лиственница, Огнешип, Бурозубка, Синеглаз, Кремовый, Златоус, Трясогузка (Wagtail), Крылатая, Солнцехвостка, Черёмуха (Сherrybelly), Остробока. 'Оруженосцы: 'Верболапка, Полосатик, Снегирёк, Малолапа, Каплелапик. 'Королевы: 'Верба, Пятношипа, Можжевельничек. 'Целитель: 'Лунный Ручей 'Ученица целителя: 'Лунолапа 'Территория: 'огромная территория - ельник и небольшой луг, в центре, большой холм. 'Ельник: 'густой лес, который состоит в основном из хвойных деревьев, у них ветки расположены низко и оруженосцы Лунного племени, любят карабкаться по ним и прыгать с ветки на ветку, как белочки. 'Луг: 'не большой зелёный луг с высокой травой. Там часто делают засады для птиц, который любят летать над этим лугом. 'Холм: 'большой холм, оруженосцы любят взбераться на него и спрыгивать от туда. 'Лагерь: 'лагерь находиться в большой норе, которая находиться в холме. 'Ручей: 'по территории Луного племени протекает речка, из неё в основном и берут воду для старейшин и королев коты Лунного племени. 'Озеро: 'также находиться на территории Луного племени, берут там воду редко, так как вокруг озера, очень вязкая земля (глина) и кот может легко увязнуть там. 'Вера: 'Ночное племя (коты, которые делали ужасные дела попадают в Туманный лес) 'Особенности: 'все коты Лунного племени отлично прыгают. Поэтому у них есть специальная тактика сражений на деревьях, над землёй. 'Военные приёмы: 'коты Лунного племени знают все приёмы котов Грозового племени, Племени Теней и Племени Ветра и некоторые из Речного племени. И имеют собственный ряд приёмов. 'Хитрости: 'знают много военных хитростей. 'Охрана границ: 'Лунные воители прекрасно охраняют свои границы. Они граничат с Солнечным племенем. Иногда на территорию забредают бродяги и одиночки, их либо выгоняют или приглашают в племя. 'Добыча: 'вороны, голуби, скворцы, мыши, кролики Солнечное племя 'Основательница: 'Солнечная (после - Солнцезвёздая или Солнечная Звезда) 'Глашатаи: 'Омела, Белосветик и Светельница 'Воины: 'Усатая, Шипосветик, Водногривая, Дымогрудка, Синеушка, Мышеглаз, Омела, Розолика, Колкосвет, Облачный, Вересколапая, Песчанка (Gerbilfly), Вертишейка (Birdneck) 'Оруженосцы: 'Жучок, Львёнок, Рыжелапка (Redpaw) Неболапочка (Skypaw) 'Королевы: 'Буролистая, Пухогривка и Лиственница (Leafheart) 'Целительница: 'Закат Солнца 'Ученик целителя: 'Солнышко (Sunpaw) 'Территория: 'огромный лес с маленьким озером посередине, на краю леса находиться огромный дуб, "Солнечное Дерево". 'Лиственный лес: 'большой лес, где в основном лиственные деревья, огромные деревья с ветками, которые начинаются высоко. 'Озеро: 'не большое озеро, которое является единственным источником воды Солнечного племени 'Солнечное племя: 'большой дуб с огромными ветками, с мягкой корой. 'Лагерь: 'глубокий овраг 'Особенности: 'военные приёмы - Грозового племени и Племени Теней. 'Добыча: 'мыши, фазаны, землеройки, полёвки, белки Подарки Спасибо, большое людям, которые делали мне такие подарки! Я им очень благодарна! 12321_ .png|Подарок от Медовой Звезды 1232_ в.jpg|Подарок от Эллис Милтон 1/3 2321_ _ _ .jpg|Подарок от Эллис Милтон 2/3 121332_ _ _ _ .jpg|Подарок от Эллис Милтон 3/3 2222.jpg|Подарок от Moonilife 3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333.jpg|Второй подарок от Moonilife, спасибо! 444.jpg|Ещё один подарок от Moonilife :З 5556.png|Подарок от Тернозвёзда) Лунная Звезда_ .png|Модель Лунной Звезды) Подарок от Сияши :З 6666.jpg|Подарок от Быстрой Звезды) 777.png|Подарок от ЧиПа, спасибо ей большое :З